


Doomsday Clock

by Merkwerkee



Category: Void Jumpers
Genre: Fate Unknown, message cut off unexpectedly, s2 e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: Bryn receives a desperate voicemail from her mother almost immediately upon her arrival back on the Company ship Haven
Kudos: 1





	Doomsday Clock

_“Bryn, if you can hear me-!”_

A red flash of light, and the message cut out again and Bryn bit her lip, glancing over at the chronometer. Once Rex had replaced Shavanaugh as the Company representative on the ship, they’d gotten underway towards home as fast as they could. Unfortunately, that didn’t feel very fast, not with her mother - her mother-

Bryn restarted the message and watched it play again.

_“Bryn, honey, I’m sorry I missed you…”_

Bryn watched the message play out again - the same as it had the last four times she’d watched it. Her mother wished her well, hoped she was having a good meeting with Summoner Langourium, some trouble with Variq, seismic activity and power troubles, Variq-

_“Bryn, if you can hear me-!”_

Red flash. The message cut out once again and Bryn tapped the desk. She wasn’t usually one given much to nervous fidgeting, but right now, she couldn’t keep her hands still if she tried. The message had been waiting a month - a whole month! Who knows what could have happened to her mother in that time.

Plus, it’d said something about Variq. Bryn didn’t remember her real father very well, but throughout her childhood Variq had always been there for her. He’d answered her silly questions with a patience only surpassed by her mother, he’d come and fetched her when she tried to run away again, had as a general rule been a sort of substitute father slash confidant when she needed it. She couldn’t imagine something being wrong with him; was he sick? Had he been poisoned?

She reached out and played the message again.

_“Bryn, honey, I’m sorry I missed you…”_

Bryn watched the message play out again, eyes straining for any clue she might’ve missed. She could hear Tag shifting uneasily from where he’d stood himself by the door, but he didn’t interrupt her and that was all that mattered right now; it was the fifth time she’d watched the recording all the way through in the last half an hour. Again it played out in exactly the same fashion, with no new details jumping out at her as she watched her mother - Light above, she looked tired - talk about her troubles, the picture wobbled -

_“Bryn, if you can hear me -!”_

Red flash. Nothing. Bryn glanced at the chronometer again, and found the hands hadn’t moved at all. She gave the direct line to the Captain a considering glance, and there was a soft rustle of fabric as Tag moved up to stand beside her.

“Bryn -”

“What is it Tag?” She snapped, and he flinched away a little before drawing himself up again.

“Calling the Captain won’t help. We’re traveling as fast as we can.”

Bryn glared at him and his stupid, apologetic face. “Well, as fast as we can’s not fast enough! My mother is in trouble, and this message has been waiting almost a whole month! There’s no time, we should’ve been on the Fire planet a month ago!”

Tag put a hand cautiously on her shoulder, and she allowed it even as she glared at him mulishly. “Bryn, you and I both know there’s only so fast the ship can go, and Captain Matt Vancil is pushing it already. We will get there soon.”

Bryn twitched her shoulder out from under his hand and turned back to the screen, flicking it back to the start of the message again.

_“Bryn, honey, I’m sorry I missed you…”_

_As fast as they could_ wasn’t fast _**enough**_. Her mother, pillar of her young life and bulwark in troubled times, was in very real danger.

And she was running out of time.


End file.
